Luminescence is produced in certain organisms as a result of a luciferase-mediated oxidation reaction. Luciferase genes from a wide variety of vastly different species, particularly the luciferase genes of Photinus pyralis and Photuris pennsylvanica (fireflies of North America), Pyrophorus plagiophthalamus (the Jamaican click beetle), Renilla reniformis (the sea pansy), and several bacteria (e.g., Xenorhabdus luminescens and Vibrio spp), are extremely popular luminescence reporter genes. Firefly luciferase is also a popular reporter for determining ATP concentrations, and, in that role, is widely used to detect biomass. Luminescence is also produced by other enzymes when those enzymes are mixed with certain synthetic substrates, for instance, alkaline phosphatase and adamantyl dioxetane phosphate, or horseradish peroxidase and luminol.
Luciferase genes are widely used as genetic reporters due to the non-radioactive nature, sensitivity, and extreme linear range of luminescence assays. For instance, as few as 10-20 moles of firefly luciferase can be detected. Consequently, luciferase assays of gene activity are used in virtually every experimental biological system, including both prokaryotic and eukaryotic cell cultures, transgenic plants and animals, and cell-free expression systems. Similarly, luciferase assays used to determine ATP concentration are highly sensitive, enabling detection to below 10-16 moles.
Luciferases can generate light via the oxidation of enzyme-specific substrates, e.g., luciferins. For firefly luciferase and all other beetle luciferases, light generation occurs in the presence of luciferin, magnesium ions, oxygen, and ATP. For anthozoan luciferases, including Renilla luciferase, only oxygen is required along with the substrate coelenterazine. Generally, in luminescence assays to determine genetic activity, reaction substrates and other luminescence activating reagents are introduced into a biological system suspected of expressing a reporter enzyme. Resultant luminescence, if any, is then measured using a luminometer or any suitable radiant energy-measuring device. The assay is very rapid and sensitive, and provides gene expression data quickly and easily, without the need for radioactive reagents.
Because most enzymatic reactions do not generate outputs that are as ideal as luciferase, the availability of a luciferase mediated assay for enzymatic reactions useful in cellular analysis and high-throughput screening applications would be desirable to those working in this field. The development of such a luciferase mediated reaction as the basis for such enzymatic or biological assays has, however, been limited. Luciferase mediated reactions have been employed to detect numerous other molecules, e.g., ATP or lactate dehydrogenase. For some of those reactions, a derivative of the naturally occurring substrate is employed. Native firefly luciferin, a polyheterocyclic organic acid, D-(−)-2-(6′hydroxy-2′-benzothiazolyl)-Δ2-thiazolin-4-carbozylic acid, is shown in FIG. 1. For instance, methods for using luciferin derivatives with a recognition site for an enzyme such as a protease as a prosubstrate were described by Miska et al. (Journal of Clinical Chemistry and Clinical Biochemistry, 25:23 (1987)). The heterogeneous assays were conducted by incubating the luciferin derivative with the appropriate enzyme, e.g., a protease, for a specified period of time, then transferring an aliquot of the mixture to a solution containing luciferase. Masuda-Nishimura et al. (Letters in Applied Microbio., 30:130 (2000)) reported the use of a single tube (homogenous) assay which employed a galactosidase substrate-modified luciferin. In these luciferin derivatives, the portion of the derivative functioning as the reactive group for the nonluciferase enzyme activity was coupled to the D-luciferin or aminoluciferin backbone such that upon the action of the nonluciferase enzyme, a D-luciferin or aminoluciferin molecule was produced as the direct product of the reaction to serve as the substrate for luciferase. A primary obstacle to broadly applying luciferase mediated reactions for other enzymatic assays has been the belief that to modify the luciferin molecule to function as a substrate for a nonluciferase enzyme, the activity of the nonluciferase enzyme must directly yield a D-luciferin or aminoluciferin molecule to retain its function as a substrate for luciferase.